


Holigays Stories

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas stories, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Smut, an assortment of tales, holigays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: An Assortment of Holigays stories. Featuring holiday-themed fics (as prompted by my Tumblr followers)





	1. An Awkward Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A soft-core story based on a Tumblr chat.

A thick blanket of snow covered the grounds of Potter-Malfoy Manor. The snow had arrived a few days before Christmas, and Harry and Teddy had spent the better part of the afternoon building a snowman, while Narcissa and Draco took tea in the conservatory watching the scene. Draco sighed contentedly, Scorpius snoozing softly on his chest, as Draco balanced a teacup and saucer behind the sleeping child.

“I’ve been thinking,” Draco said taking a ginger sip of tea, always making sure not to wake the three-month-old. “Of inviting father over for Christmas.” Narcissa raised an eyebrow at that, setting her own teacup on its saucer. “It’s just that this is the first Christmas with the baby and his first Christmas out of Azkaban.”

“And this affords him special privileges?” Narcissa asked, placing the teacup and saucer on the antique metal table beside her. Draco sighed, replacing his own teacup with a bit of wandless magic, levitating the cup and adjusting the baby with his now free hands. “What does Harry say about all of this?” Narcissa asked, sensing that Draco was stalling.

“I’m working up to telling him,” Draco admitted. “That’s part of why you’re here early. I need you to watch the boys for a bit.”

Narcissa smirked, “Using your Malfoy wiles to get your way?” she said raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not a Slytherin for nothing,” Draco replied offering his mother a grin around his teacup.

“Cheers darling. I’ll be more than happy to help. Maybe I can get another grandchild out of it.”

Draco blushed scarlet, “Let me get some of my pre-baby weight back before you insist I get up the duff again.”

“Oh but darling, you looked so beautiful when you were pregnant,” she said. “Harry definitely thought so, he could hardly keep his hands off of you.”

“Mother,” Draco hissed, feeling more mortified by the second.

“Oh, the joys of young love. Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you about a special invite myself to your Christmas party.”

“Oh?” Draco asked, eyes wide.

“It’s very early days.”

“Do tell.”

“You can be surprised along with everyone else,” Narcissa said, coyly. Draco grinned, laughing in spite of himself.

“You two look happy, and warm,” Harry said as he appeared a few moments later. Teddy excitedly bounded in behind him.

“Mummy,” Teddy said excitedly, running to give Draco and Scorpius a hug, his hair changing from turquoise to a platinum blond. Narcissa chuckled. “Did you see the snowman papa and I built?”

“I sure did my darling,” Draco said petting Teddy’s hair.

“You know when he does that, I start to feel left out,” Harry said with a pout.

“You’d pull off blond very well,” Narcissa suggested with a wink.

Draco snorted calling for Mini, Scorpius’s house elf, “Take the boys up to the nursery please,” Draco said, shooting a glance to his mother.

“Right, I’ll just join them then shall I?” she said, following the house elf with the boys out of the conservatory.

Harry raised his eyebrow, “Uh-oh, getting rid of mother and the boys?”

Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“You look cold,” Draco purred in his ear, “We should go warm up with a nice hot shower,” he suggested.

Harry grinned grabbing Draco’s hips to pull him flush against him, “What are you playing at?” Harry growled against his throat.

“I’m not allowed to want to be shagged by my husband?” Draco asked, trying to sound braver than he felt.

“I was very nearly a Slytherin,” Harry reminded him. “You can’t pull anything over on me,” Harry said. Draco whined as Harry kissed over his throat.

“Harry,” he gasped. Harry kneaded his hands over Draco’s arse “Please.”

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Harry growled in his ear. Draco whined, opening his mouth when a loud crack echoed behind them.

“Fuck!” Draco groaned, his head falling onto Harry’s chest.

“Sorry to be interrupting Master Draco, Master Harry, but Master Lucius is being at the gate,” a house elf said.

“Bugger,” Draco hissed.

Harry eyed his husband, then turned to the house elf, “By all means, send him in, we’ll meet him in the parlor,” Harry said, digging his fingers into Draco’s hips. Draco whined, arching towards Harry as the house elf vanished.

“Tease.”

“You have no idea. You’ve been a _very_ naughty boy, you’ll need to be punished,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco whined, swearing under his breath as Harry pulled away and made his way into the parlor to greet Lucius. Harry was nothing if not gracious even allowing Lucius into the home, the Manor had long since changed its allegiance making Harry its master, much to Narcissa’s endless amusement.

* * *

Dinner was largely a quiet affair, with generally forced small talk between Lucius and nearly everyone else at the table. _This is going far better than I could have hoped,_ Draco thought, as the salads were replaced by their meals. An almost entirely uneventful dinner until… “Daddy, can you pass the salt?” Draco asked. The moment the words escaped his lips, Draco felt his face flush. He wanted to disappear into a hole in the earth.

Lucius snorted, “Draco _really._ You’re nearly thirty and a parent yourself, using such childish epithets? It’s unbecoming a Malfoy!” he said. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her ex-husband’s diatribe. It did not escape her notice when Harry quietly passed Draco the salt, only causing Draco’s face to flame harder as he took it.

“Lucius, when in twenty-nine years have you ever known Draco to call you that?” Narcissa asked.

“That’s precisely my point!” Lucius snapped. “It makes no…”

“Oh do shut up old man!” Harry barked. “He wasn’t talking to you!”

Draco’s eyes widened as Lucius stared, looking thoroughly confused. It was all Narcissa could do to suppress the chuckle threatening to take over as she sipped her wine. “I’m his father,” Lucius said.

Harry rolled his eyes, “How could we possibly forget, and yet, that’s not who he asked for is it? Not that it’s _any_ of your business.”

“Draco? What is the meaning of this? What is he talking about?”

Draco looked back and forth between Harry and his father, longing for a black hole to devour him on the spot.

“Listen here Malfoy. This is _our_ house, and Draco is _my_ husband and he’ll call me whatever the bloody hell he pleases and if you don’t like it you can spend Christmas back in your little cell in Azkaban!”

Narcissa smiled raising her glass to Harry, “I’ll drink to that.”

“Papa, why is mummy all red?” Teddy asked.

Draco groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Don’t tell me you let the children call you something as undignified as _mummy,_ for Salazar’s sake, have you forgotten _everything_ I’ve taught you?”

“I’ve certainly tried!” Draco said, somewhat under his breath.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, I’ve certainly bloody well tried to forget every foolish thing you taught me!” Draco shrieked getting to his feet. “This was a mistake. I should have never invited you here. If you’ll excuse me,” Draco shot a look to Harry who nodded softly. Sucking in a deep breath, Draco turned on his heel, picking up Teddy and placing him on his hip as he all but ran out of the dining room, trying to get as far away from his father as he possibly could. Teddy wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck.

“Don’t cry mummy,” Teddy said.

Draco sighed, trying to force himself to smile as they made their way up the stairs towards the nursery, “I’m alright love,” he promised, kissing Teddy’s temple.

“Why is grandpa so mean to you?”

“Your grandfather thinks my life is undignified because I married papa,” Draco admitted as he sat down on the rocking chair in the nursery.

“But why?” the boy asked, staring at Draco with earnest emerald eyes.

“Your grandfather is very old-fashioned. Your papa and I weren’t always friendly and grandfather tried to hurt him many times. But papa’s stronger than that isn’t he?”

“Yeah!” Teddy said excitedly. “Papa’s the most powerful wizard ever.”

“That’s right my darling, your papa is the most powerful wizard and he’s also very kind and loving. He saved me many times you know.”

“Did grandpa ever say he loved you?” Teddy asked, playing with Draco’s long hair.

“No, sweetheart, he never did,” Draco admitted.

“I love you, mummy,” Teddy said giving Draco another hug.

“I love you too Teddybear,” Draco told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “But, it’s time for you to go to bed, hmm? Papa will be up to read you a bedtime story in a little bit okay?”

“Okay mummy,” Teddy said as another house elf appeared to help the small child off to bed. Draco sat in the rocking chair for a long moment, when he felt Harry’s strong arms wrap around his shoulders. Draco turned, standing up fast to face his husband.

“I’m sorry,” Draco said. “I never should have…”

Harry smiled, placing a finger to Draco’s lips, “You’ve done nothing wrong love,” he said letting his arms slip to wrap around Draco’s waist and pull him in for a hug.

“You’re far too good to me,” Draco whispered into his chest.

“You’re worthy of love you know,” Harry told him.

Draco smirked, “Still going to punish me then?” Draco asked.

Harry laughed, lifting Draco’s chin and pressing their lips together.

“Oh I’ll happily take you over my knee, but I’d argue you’ve already been punished enough.”

Draco groaned. “Tease.”

Harry laughed, “Did you know your mother was dating Minister Shacklebolt?” he asked. 

Draco’s eyes widened, “When did she tell you that?” 

“It was more like she was bragging trying to make Lucius uncomfortable,” Harry said. Draco laughed. 

“Oh dear, how well did that go over?” Draco asked. 

“Lucius stormed out,” Harry replied barely able to conceal his own grin. Draco shook his head. 

“Well, at least we won’t have to worry about him ruining our Christmas party,” Draco said. Harry nodded, kissing his lips softly. Draco sighed, regardless of whatever his father thought Draco couldn’t help but love his life. 


	2. Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story inspired by the song of the same name by RuPaul.

The kitchen smelled strongly of ginger and nutmeg, as music floated in from the wireless.

_“Come and taste my Christmas cookies…”_ the voice on the wireless sang. Draco hummed along with the tune, kneading the gingerbread dough as Harry stepped out of the floo and made his way into the kitchen. “ _Hey, baby. I knew you’d come.”_ Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist from behind and dropped his chin to Draco’s shoulder. Draco smiled rolling out the dough.

“I don’t know this one,” Harry said, finding himself humming along with Draco to the song.

“It’s called gingerbread,” Draco said with a smirk, turning around in Harry’s arms. Harry snorted, burying his face in Draco’s neck.

“I _meant_ the song,” Harry said, nipping at a spot just below Draco’s ear.

Draco gasped, “H—Harry,” he said with a whine. “I’m b—baking.” 

Harry smirked letting his hands fall to massage Draco’s arse. “I’m helping,” Harry purred. “Besides, I much prefer cake to most other desserts,” he said.

Draco shuddered. “W—what about treacle?”

Harry chuckled, “Well, given the choice right _now_ I’d much prefer a bite of angel food cake.”

“H—Hary, p—please,” he gasped.

“Please what?” Harry growled. “What do you want, baby?”

Draco shuddered, “Gods, Harry please don’t tease me,” he said breathlessly. Harry grinned. He _loved_ when Draco got like this. So flustered with arousal he would whine and stammer, his posh accept hanging on by a thread. Harry was _thrilled_ with the knowledge that he was solely responsible for this effect on Draco. No one could unravel the blond like he could with just a few small kisses on his neck, and caresses of his arse. It was a power that Harry did not take lightly. _Gods, he’s beautiful,_ Harry thought lifting Draco into his arms, pinning him up against the counter to snog him properly.

Draco gasped, “H—Harry,” he whined.

“Love it when you moan my name, baby,” Harry growled, nipping at Draco’s throat more.

“T—there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you, love,” Draco said.

“Oh?” Harry asked, kissing over the other side of Draco’s neck. Draco shuddered.

“Oh gods, Harry.”

“What did you want to tell me?” Harry asked with a grin.

“C—can’t t—think like this,” Draco said.

Harry pulled away, and Draco sighed at the loss. “Better?”

Draco gave him a look which clearly said _no_ but that he had no intention to argue, taking Harry’s hand, Draco placed it over his stomach. Harry’s eyes widened.

“You don’t mean… really?”

Draco beamed, “Just heard from the healer this morning,” he replied.

“Oh, Dray!” Harry held him tighter, pressing his lips to the blond’s again, harder this time. “Gods I love you,” he said.

Draco smiled, sighing happily as Harry held him tight. All of their dreams were finally coming true. They were going to have a baby together! Harry couldn’t be more thrilled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check out my  Tumblr 


	3. Teddy's Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy asks Santa to get his cousin Draco and godfather Harry to get together.

Diagon Alley was packed with cheerful holiday shoppers, as young children and their parents all queued up to meet Santa Claus. Harry had promised an excitable Teddy to take him to see Santa, which was how Harry found himself several days before Christmas waiting in the queue with the small boy.

“Do you know what you’re going to ask Santa for?” Harry asked as they proceeded toward the front of the queue.

“Yes,” Teddy replied. Harry watched intently as Teddy stepped up towards Santa, and hopped onto his lap.

“And what would you like for Christmas this year Edward?” Santa asked.

Teddy’s eyes widened in awe from Santa knowing his name. Teddy leaned in, whispering into Santa’s ear. For a brief moment, Harry could have sworn it looked as though Santa blushed, shooting a look at Harry before he straightened up once more. “Well, Santa can’t make you any promises, but I’ll see what I can do,” he said. Teddy nodded, hopping off of the man’s lap before he stepped over to Harry, taking his hand.

“So, what did you ask for?” Harry asked as the two made their way from Santa’s workshop toward Flourish and Blotts.

“For you and cousin Draco to get together,” Teddy said matter of factly.

“Oh,” Harry swallowed, staring down at his godson. “Buddy, I’m not sure if Santa can do something like that.”

“You love him don’t you?” Teddy asked, staring up at Harry. Harry groaned, how could he possibly disappoint that adorable face?

“It’s more complicated than that. Your cousin and I have a lot of history.”

“Grandma Cissy says that Cousin Draco has been in love with you from the time he was six years old.”

“When did she say that?” Harry asked.

“I overheard her talking to Grandma Andi,” Teddy replied.

Harry swallowed hard, considering this new piece of information. On the one hand, it was almost too impossible to even consider. _Draco Malfoy in love with me?_ On the other hand, Harry couldn’t _help_ but be curious. His own feelings for the blond had been mired in complications for years and yet, Harry thought about Draco staring him in the face during the war, how he had lied and said he didn’t recognize him. Then there had been the feel of Draco’s arms wrapped around his waist as they escaped the fiendfyre. Harry had been warm and tingly all over for hours afterward, though he’d assumed it was just the adrenaline. Harry sighed, picking Teddy up.

“Let’s go see your grandma Cissy huh?” Harry asked.

“Yay,” Teddy said excitedly as Harry turned on his heel and disapparated the both of them. A moment later, they appeared just outside the gate of Malfoy Manor, a house elf greeted them.

“Master Harry, Master Edward, is the lady of the house expecting you?”

“No,” Harry said. “Is she in though?”

“She’s being in the garden,” the house elf said. “I will bring you to her at once,” the house elf snapped his fingers and the three vanished, reappearing in the Manor’s garden where Narcissa was bending over a rose bush, tending to the flowers, wearing a sunhat despite the snow.

“Harry,” she said looking up at the crack of apparition. “And Teddy, what brings you two here?”

“We just saw Santa!” Teddy said.

“You did?” Narcissa smiled back at the boy.

“I was wondering if I could speak with Draco actually,” Harry said.

Narcissa gave Harry a knowing smirk at that, “I’m afraid he’s not in right now,” she said.

“Oh,” Harry blushed, scratching the back of his neck. “That’s fine, I can come back…”

“You might check Santa’s workshop,” Narcissa said low enough so only Harry would hear. Harry’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

Narcissa nodded, getting to her feet and brushing the snow off her trousers, “I can watch Teddy for you for a few hours,” she said. Harry smiled, placing the boy in Narcissa’s arms.

“You be good for Grandma Cissy okay?” Harry said.

“Yes dad,” Teddy said, rather pouty for a five-year-old. Harry laughed.

“You sound just like Draco at that age,” Narcissa said.

Harry blushed crimson and Narcissa couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, Narcissa,” he said. The blond-haired witch smiled waving him off as Harry turned on his heel and disapparated once more. The queue had doubled in size since Harry had last been there, and Harry _knew_ he couldn’t be expected to jump the front of the line, even if he _was_ the boy who lived. Certainly, enough people had offered when he’d been standing with Teddy, but now that he was all alone it might look a little odd to just cut the front of the line so he could, _what exactly?_ Sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what he wanted? Harry found himself blushing at the thought. The line felt absurdly long, and Harry found he had a great deal of time to think about what he wanted to say and how he would handle things as he reached the front of the queue.

Santa raised an eyebrow as he took in Harry. Harry took in a deep breath, walking up to him, “I won’t get in your lap, but I do still want something from you,” he said.

“Oh? Have you been good this year?” Santa asked.

“I mean, I saved the world a few years ago, I feel like that gives me a bit of leeway on that whole rule don’t you?” Santa shrugged.

“Well what would you like for Christmas then?” he asked.

“To ask you on a date,” Harry replied.

Santa’s eyes widened, “H—Harry.”

“Draco,” Harry said. “Will you go out with me?”

“Yes,” he said breathlessly. Harry couldn’t help but smile, he was tempted to lean in and kiss the other man when he remembered they still had an audience. “I’ll pick you up, say, after this?”

Draco blushed, “I’ll be off at 10,” he said. Harry smiled.

“It’s a date,” and with that, Harry made his way out of the queue leaving Draco to finish his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check out my  Tumblr  for more.


	4. I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wants to see Santa, what she sees instead is their mum kissing Santa!

It was the night before Christmas and all through the Potter-Malfoy house, the kids were excited, because Santa was about.

“I’m gonna sneak down and catch a glimpse of him,” Lily said excitedly. Her brothers shared a look, debating amongst themselves who of them ought to go. As the youngest and therefore the smallest, Lily was liable to be able to get away with sneaking up on Santa. Scorpius gave her a smile and nodded.

Jumping up excitedly, Lily ran to the door, opening it ever so slowly. The boys waited in rapt anticipation on the edge of James’s bed. 

Lily tip-toed down the hall, looking over the banister that had a clear view of the living room below. Lily’s eyes widened as she caught sight of the man in an emerald green cloak, depositing presents under the Christmas tree.

“Santa,” Lily whispered to herself, creeping ever closer, making sure to keep to the shadows as she snuck down the stairs trying to get a closer look at Santa. Santa finished depositing the last of their presents from his green sack and turned to the plate of cookies that had been left for him on the coffee table in front of their couch. The fireplace crackled and, Lily couldn’t help but smile as Santa ate their cookies.

“I baked them myself you know,” Lily heard their mum say, though she could not see him.

“Ho ho ho. They’re delicious,” Santa replied, turning to face the blond. Draco crossed the living room appearing before Santa, and wrapped his arms around Santa’s neck, whispering something into his ear that Lily couldn’t hear. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ceiling, where a bit of mistletoe appeared. Draco smirked. Santa looked up and pressed his lips to Draco’s. It was all Lily could do not to let out a squeak as she ran back up the stairs, back into the safety of James’ bedroom.

“What happened?” James asked.

“Did you see him?” Al asked

Lily stared at her three brothers, tears burning at her eyes as she tried to explain what she had seen. The boys sprang into action all at once, surrounding their sister in an effort to make the girl stop crying.

“What happened?” Scorpius asked. Of all three boys, Lily was always the closest to Scorpius,

“M—mummy was kissing S—santa!” she sobbed.

“What?” James asked incredulously.

“It’s true!” she said wiping her nose on her sleeve, as Scorpius held her tight.

“You… that can’t be right. Mum would never do that to dad, and he’s on assignment remember we got his owl he’d be back in time for presents tomorrow. Mum wouldn’t…” Al stammered.

“You go look then!” Lily said, furiously, she was so unlike her brothers with her flaming red hair and silver eyes and furious temperament. Draco had often joked that Lily was like a little tiny redheaded version of himself. A Slytherin in the making. Al looked up at his twin who was still doing his best to comfort Lily and sighed.

“I will,” he said defiantly and snuck out of the bedroom, to look down the stairs. Albus stared, as Santa sat on the couch, his cloak discarded somewhere, as Draco straddled his lap, snogging him plain as day. Al turned on his heel, running back into the room, and slamming the door shut behind him. Lily glared.

“She’s right,” Al said with a sigh.

“I can’t… you guys must be mistaken,” James still couldn’t believe it. Mum loved Dad, didn’t he?

“You wanna see it!” Lily hissed. James swallowed hard, making his way towards his bedroom door and opened it, slowly.

“Going somewhere?” Draco asked as he stood on the other side of the door. James swallowed looking up at him. Of their parents, Draco had always been the stern one. “What are you all still doing up, it’s very late,” Draco said, sounding less angry and more disappointed.

“We wanted to see Santa,” James said. Draco raised an eyebrow at that as he took in the state of his other three children. Al, Lily, and Scorpius were all hugging one another, while Lily looked to be holding back tears if her shaking back was anything to go by.

“Lils?” Draco asked as he pushed into the room towards his daughter. Lily ignored him and Draco looked around the room at the other three. “What’s going on here?” he demanded, employing their dad’s stern Auror voice.

“Lily saw you, mum, and I did too,” Al said, there were tears in his eyes too and it felt not unlike staring at a very young version of Harry.

“What are you talking about?”

“You were kissing Santa!” Lily yelled, turning around. Several lights flickered from her magic.

Draco sighed, “Oh, sweetie,” Draco moved to sit on the edge of James’s bed. “Come here please,” he said.

“Don’t you love dad anymore?” Al demanded.

“Of course I do sweetheart,” Draco said when it looked like none of his children were going to move.

“Then why did you do it?” Lily asked, still crying.

“Oh sweetheart,” Draco said moving to hug the small girl. “Listen to me. What you saw was not what it looked like. Sometimes Santa gets very busy, so he owls the presents to your dad and I in advance.”

“But dad’s in Turkey! He’s on assignment,” Al tried.

“He came back, early love. We wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Why was he dressed up like Santa then?” Lily asked.

This was a considerably more difficult question to answer. The short answer was that Draco had asked him to for reasons he wasn’t about to explain to a five-year-old, two seven-year-olds, and a nine-year-old. “It was part of the surprise. He was going to come in tomorrow, through the floo just like Santa to surprise you kids.”

“So you weren’t really kissing Santa?” Lily sniffled.

Draco smiled kissing the top of his daughter’s head. “No my darling. I would _only_ ever kiss your dad. I love him. Now then, it’s time for bed my loves,” he said getting to his feet. Lily smiled happily taking Draco’s hand, apparently satisfied with his explanation as he walked her back to her bedroom, Al and Scorpius following close behind.

“Good night my angel,” Draco said kissing Lily’s forehead as he tucked her into her bed.

“Night mummy,” Lily said with a yawn.

Draco sighed happily turning out the light before he made his way toward Al and Scorpius’s bedroom to give them both a kiss on the forehead and tuck them in. His last stop was once more to James’s room.

“All good?” Draco asked. James thought he was _much_ too old to be tucked in.

“Mum,” James said before Draco turned to leave.

“Yes, dear?”

“I’m sorry we doubted you.”

Draco smiled, ruffling his hair, “Your father was always rather suspicious of me, in our youth. I’m used to it,” he said kissing the top of his eldest son’s head before he turned around and shut the door behind him. Draco sighed, all but running from James’s room, up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

“Took you long enough,” Harry said as he lay sprawled out on their bed, wearing only Santa’s cloak and his beard that thrilled Draco to no end.

“Shut up you prat,” Draco said, kicking the door closed before he ran to their bed and crawled onto Harry’s lap.

“The kids alright?”

“They saw me kissing Santa and had a little meltdown.”

“Uh-oh,” Harry sighed.

“What did you tell them?”

“Certainly not that mummy wants to be buggered by daddy dressed up as Santa,” Draco replied. “Now then, where were we?” he leaned down pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling the blond more flush against him, his hands gripping tight to Draco’s arse. Draco whined. “Happy Christmas Santa,” Draco purred.

“Ho ho ho indeed,” Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check out my  Tumblr  for more.


	5. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry holds a secret Santa, Harry gets Theo Nott and discovers, it's a good excuse to get to know Draco a bit better. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smutty smut so if you don't like that, skip this one. Background Blon (Blaise x Ron) and Pansmione.

“Secret Santa time,” Robbards said looking remarkably more chipper about the whole thing than Harry would have in his position. Especially considering the Minister had volunteered him to handle Secret Santa for both the DMLE and the Department of Mysteries while their department head was on Maternity leave.

Harry rolled his eyes, sticking his hand into the proffered bowler hat filled with names. _Please be Ron, please be Ron, please be Ron,_ Harry thought to himself as his fingers grabbed onto a piece of paper and he pulled the name from the hat.

_Theodore Nott._ Harry wanted to sob. Of course, he’d grabbed one of the Unspeakables, and not one that Harry _knew_ particularly well. The only thing Harry could say he _knew_ of the man was that he’d been a Slytherin in Harry’s year and he was pretty sure, friends with Draco Malfoy.

Harry considered the pros and cons of asking the blond Unspeakable for his help in this. On the one hand, it _would_ give him an excuse to speak to Draco and hopefully spend some time with him. On the other, he was liable to get hexed for his trouble.

Harry and Draco were on good enough terms, but Draco was nothing if not a workaholic. He did not like to be interrupted with trivial nonsense like Secret Santa’s. 

_Wonder who got Draco then?_ Harry thought. He didn’t have to wait long, however, no sooner had Ron pulled a name from the bowler than he pulled a face.

“Fuck. Can’t I trade with Harry?” he asked.

“Nope,” Robbards said with a smirk, making his way toward the door. “They’re hexed if you try,” he added as he left their office with a laugh.

Ron groaned, “ _Seriously?_ Malfoy? That Unspeakable prat? What am I supposed to get for a bloke who can afford to buy and sell the entire Ministry and hates literally everyone.” Harry could easily think of a few dozen things he would like to get Draco, but he kept that to himself.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Harry said with a shrug. He had made his decision, he would invite Draco out for lunch and pry him for information on Theo.

This was, of course, easier said than done, no sooner had Harry made his way down to the Department of Mysteries and Draco’s office, than he found himself nervously staring at the blond, trying to figure out what it was he was meant to say.

“Can I help you, Potter?” Draco asked. Harry swallowed, working up his courage.

“Er yes actually. I was wondering if you wouldn’t like to join me for lunch. I have a few questions to ask you and…”

“Potter, what makes you think I have the least inclination to leave my office to eat? Or that I even have time for such a thing?” Draco asked, cutting him off. Harry swallowed.

“I need your help,” he admitted.

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking up from his paperwork at Harry, “Go on,” he said, giving Harry his full attention, as he folded his arms across his chest. Harry took a deep breath, stalling slightly as he tried to figure out how to phrase it without giving away his true intentions.

“What sorts of things does Theo like?” Harry asked.

“Pardon?”

“Er… your friend. Theo. Nott?” Harry said.

Draco eyed him, “I wasn’t aware you were interested in Nott.”

“What? No, it’s for the Secret Santa thing, I got Theo’s name and I don’t know the first thing about him, and I figured you knew him in school…”

“Not all of us were lucky enough to keep all our friends from first year,” Draco said with a glare.

Harry sighed, “I’m sorry,” he said. Harry still had nightmares about Crabbe’s death sometimes. He could only imagine what it must have been like for Draco.

“It’s not your fault Potter. I know that look, it’s the _I didn’t save everyone_ look. The only one responsible for Vince’s death was Vince,” Draco sighed scrubbing his face with his hands. “Theo likes Quidditch. Particularly the Harpies I believe. He claims not for the reasons I suspect but, Theo’s never been good about hiding his hard-on for anyone.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “You mean Gin? Cause I have a personal in, I’m not sure I can get them together but like…”

“McClaggen Potter,” Draco said with a laugh. “Theo’s as gay as the day is long.”

“Oh thank god, so’s Ginny but I was willing to at least get him a signed autograph or something,” Harry replied laughing in spite of himself.

Draco smirked, “Dear Salazar, was anyone besides you straight in our year?”

“Hate to break it to you,” Harry said with a grin. “But I’m actually bi.”

“The bi who lived. Who would have thought,” Draco said, at this Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“Theo’s also an avid reader. Always of those trashy romance novels. Muggle, wizard he doesn’t care. The trashier the better.

“Thanks,” Harry said, turning to make his way out of Draco’s office.

“Oh Potter.” Harry turned. “That lunch date still on the table? I’m rather famished.”

Harry beamed, “Sure. Brilliant, yeah, let’s go.”

Draco laughed, getting up from his desk and following Harry out of the office and towards the lifts.

* * *

The day of the Ministry Christmas Party had arrived far too quickly for Harry’s liking, particularly considering he was expected to get up so bloody early despite the fact he had only gone to bed a few hours earlier. He had almost considered skipping the bloody party altogether, after all, he had already owled in his gift, wrapped in plain brown paper so as not to give away the Secret Santa, when he remembered Ron’s words from the other night.

“You _have_ to see what I got Malfoy. It’s…” he chuckled to himself. “It’s so good.” Harry wondered what fresh hell he’d purchased from the joke shop that had Ron so in stitches already. He decided he _needed_ to know, and so, against his tired body’s wishes, Harry climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of grey joggers over his pants, and his Ministry issue hooded jumper, and trainers before he made his way towards the floo.

The Ministry cafeteria was already packed by the time Harry arrived. Sneaking over to the Auror assigned table, Harry took the seat beside Ron who was currently stuffing his face with several pancakes and bacon.

“Glad to see pregnancy hasn’t changed your appetite a bit,” Harry teased.

“I’m eating for two,” Ron replied proudly.

“It's a wonder how Zabini can afford to feed you. I’m surprised you haven’t drained his entire vault just in food.”

“Haha,” Ron glared. Harry smirked, looking around the room when he caught sight of Draco wearing impossibly tight black trousers and a fitted emerald green knit pullover that made Harry’s mouth go dry. _Shite I underdressed,_ Harry thought to himself as the blond made his way towards them, taking a seat in the Unspeakable table directly beside their own.

“You’re drooling mate,” Ron said under his breath. Harry glared at Ron, the last thing he needed was Draco overhearing him.

“Good morning Potter you’re looking rather comfortable,” Draco said eyeing his outfit. Harry felt himself blush under Draco’s scrutiny.

“And you look like a typical posh prat,” Ron said through a bite of toast.

“I see motherhood’s made you as witty as ever,” Draco replied with a smirk. Ron stuck out his tongue at Draco then, and Draco couldn’t help but laugh. “As much as it pains me to admit this you do seem to be glowing. Clearly, pregnancy agrees with you.”

“Thank you. Perhaps one day, you too can enjoy the beauty of parenthood. Assuming anyone would want to fuck you that is.”

Draco smiled, flipping Ron two fingers before he turned around as the Minister began to speak.

“I’d like to thank you all for joining us today. I’d also like to thank Head Auror Robbards for stepping up and handling the Secret Santa for both his department and Ms. Granger’s department while our Head Unspeakable is out on maternity leave. Her wife, Ms. Parkinson in HR sends her sincerest gratitude to all of us for our well wishes on their pregnancy. Without further ado, I like to ask everyone to form their chairs into a circle,” The Minister waved his hand vanishing the tables. “And we can get started on the Secret Santa exchange.” Everyone stood from the chairs, creating a neat circle with several spells before they returned to their seats. Harry felt his heart race from his proximity with Draco but tried to ignore it as the Minister went around the room and people began to open their gifts. When it came to Theo, he looked rather surprised and thrilled to find two brand new and autographed copies of some trashy romance novels, and a certificate for a lunch date with the Harpies Keeper. Cormac McClaggen.

“How on earth did you manage that?” Draco asked, as everyone applauded the gift.

“I told you I have an in with the team,” Harry said with a shrug. Draco nodded. Several people later and it was Draco’s turn. Ron grinned excitedly as Draco opened his note first, reading it aloud.

“Since you seem to enjoy having a stick up your arse, thought I’d get you a few more. Santa,” Draco raised an eyebrow before he opened the box and gasped. There sitting inside were several different sex toys, in various sizes and colors. Ron doubled over laughing as Draco’s face went scarlet, and he ran out of the room as fast as he could, box still in hand. Harry glared.

“Ron how could you?” he growled.

Ron chuckled to himself, “Go after him you prat,” he said through his laugh. Harry sighed holding onto his own present and ran after the blond.

Harry found him sitting alone in his office, head buried in his arms. Harry sighed.

“I’m sorry about him,” Harry said. “Ron sometimes likes to think he’s funnier than he is.”

Draco looked up then, his silver eyes sparkling from the tears. Harry crossed the room, depositing his gift on Draco’s desk to give him a hug.

“You didn’t open yours,” Draco said with a whisper.

“You were far more important,” Harry said, holding him tight. Draco’s eyes widened at that.

“I went to a lot of trouble to find it,” Draco said. Harry stared.

“You mean… you were my Secret Santa?” he asked. Draco nodded, summoning the box before he handed it to Harry. Harry opened it, and nearly gasped, it was a brilliant black ring with the initials JFP + LEP carved on the side. “Is this…” Harry could barely speak.

“It belonged to your father. I believe it was his wedding ring actually.” Harry stared down at the blond.

“How did you even…” Draco smiled.

Harry sighed, slipping the ring onto his middle right finger and leaned down, pressing his lips to Draco’s. Draco gasped into the kiss.

“You know, your gift doesn’t have to be a total waste,” Harry purred against Draco’s lips. Draco’s breath hitched as Harry patted the top of his desk.

“Here? What if someone sees us?” Harry grinned, lifting Draco out of the chair and depositing him easily on the desk wrapping his arms around the blond’s lithe waist.

“That’s part of the thrill now isn’t it?” Harry said, pushing Draco back against the desk, and grabbed the box of toys. “Hmm, Ron sure did give you a lot of options to chose from,” he said plucking a simple pink vibrator first. With a slash of his wand, the packaging fell away as did Draco’s clothes. Draco gasped, and Harry couldn’t help but grin as he leaned over the blond and kissed him again. Showing him the toy. “May I?”

“Oh gods, w—what are you going to do with that?” Draco asked, breathlessly. Harry grinned.

“It’s _far_ more fun if I show you,” he said. Draco groaned and nodded. Harry flicked his wand at the toy again, turning the vibrations on. Draco shuddered at the sound as Harry dragged the toy over one of his nipples, and bit down on his collarbone.

“Fuck,” Draco whined.

Harry grinned, dragging the vibrating toy further down Draco’s torso. “Just you wait, baby,” he said. Draco’s breath caught as Harry’s lips replaced the toy on his nipple, and Harry held the vibrator against Draco’s thigh, teasing his cock but deftly ignoring it. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered, breathlessly, arching off the desk towards him.

“You sound so beautiful when you say my name like that,” Harry told him, ghosting the vibrator over his thigh, past his bollocks. Draco whimpered.

“Please Harry.”

“Mmm, you like that baby? Like when I tease you?” he asked, punctuating his question by dragging the tip of the vibrator up the shaft of Draco’s hard leaking cock, causing the blond to moan and writhe.

“Oh gods,” Draco hissed.

Harry grinned, “Tell me what you want, baby,” he said.

“More, please please, Harry more,” Draco begged.

“So perfect aren’t you? And all for me.”

“Yes,” Draco hissed.

“Say it,” Harry growled, against his throat.

“Just for you Harry, oh fuck,” Harry held the vibrator against the underside of Draco’s cock. “Harrry,” he whined.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Harry whispered. “I think we should put it to good use, don’t you?” Draco groaned, nodding wildly as Harry levitated another toy, this one considerably more lifelike out of the box and vanished its packaging. “Open up,” Draco opened his mouth and the toy slipped inside causing Draco to gasp. With a tap of his wand, the toy began to fuck into Draco’s mouth. Harry grinned. “Fuck, you look so hot all stuffed like this. Shall we fill up your arse then?” Harry asked, pulling out a black vibrating butt plug. Draco nodded around the cock fucking into his mouth and Harry smirked, disappearing between his legs. “What a beautiful little hole. Looks so tight, shall I stretch you first?” Harry asked, Draco gave a little gurgle of response and Harry grinned, leaning in and pressing his tongue into Draco’s furled hole. Draco moaned again, the moan muffled by the dildo fucking his mouth. Harry grinned, holding his hips still as he spread his arse cheeks and buried his face inside. How long he had wanted to do this. Draco whimpered, burying his fingers in Harry’s hair.

“Ah ah ah,” Harry said pulling his lips away. “Incacerous,” he whispered. Draco shuddered as his wrists were tied together by red magical restraints and Harry returned to fucking his arse with his tongue. Draco groaned. Harry could feel the blond was so close to his release, so desperate in his need to come. “Come for me baby,” Harry growled, burying his face in Draco’s arse once more as he placed the vibrator against his cock again. Draco moaned, coming hard all over his chest. 

Harry grinned, pulling away from Draco’s wet hole, and licked up his come. Draco groaned. With a wave, Harry removed the dildo fucking his mouth, and replaced it with his own lips against Draco’s, fucking his own come into the blond’s mouth with his tongue. Draco moaned.

“Gods you're beautiful,” Harry said, against his lips.

“You’re obscene Potter,” Draco said, his voice hoarse. Harry grinned.

“You have no idea,” he replied.

“I’ll have to send Ronald a bouquet of flowers,” Draco shuddered. Harry laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my  Tumblr  for more.


	6. King Harry's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Tumblr demanded it. SMUTTY goodness.

Godric’s castle was alight with glittering candles, the scent of fresh pine and new snow wafting through the cozy firelit rooms. Draco lay lazily on a bearskin rug, sipping wine while he watched the King, practice sword fighting with his best knight, Ronald. King Harry hardly broke a sweat as the two dueled, their swords clashing in a cacophony of metal on metal.

Draco yawned, stretching his arms above his head, turning onto his stomach to reveal the long pale expanse of his back and the supple curve of his buttock from above the silk trousers that covered his lower half. A loud clang of metal echoed and Draco grinned, seconds later a sword clattered to the ground. Draco didn’t need to look up to know Harry had won. The King _always_ won.

“Great work my Lord,” Draco heard Ron say. Harry would smile and Ron would bow and take his leave, leaving Harry and Draco alone. This was always Draco’s favorite part, the thrill of the King, fresh from another victory. King Harry was insatiable at the best of times, but fresh from battle as he’d been just a few days earlier, Harry was wild, animalistic, primal. He would manhandle Draco just like he liked, claiming his prize over and over again. 

“There’s my most beautiful maiden,” Harry purred from behind him. Draco gasped at the cold bite of metal as the King’s sword ghosted over his overheated flesh, gliding lower until it reached the silk of his trousers, slashing through them.

“So beautiful and all mine,” Harry growled. Dropping to his knees to press a kiss to Draco’s shoulder, tossing his sword behind him. Draco writhed.

“Harry,” Draco whimpered his name like a prayer.

“So beautiful and perfect for me my love,” Harry whispered against his flesh.

“Yes, my Lord,” Draco gasped, spreading his legs wide for Harry. “Only for you, Lord.”

Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss the blond’s supple throat. Draco gasped, as the King ran his fingers through Draco’s long, platinum downy hair. A shiver ran over Draco’s flesh, goosebumps raising everywhere Harry touched.

“Please my Lord,” Draco begged. Harry curled his fingers in Draco’s hair pulling his hair to bring him up so he could bite his throat, drawing a moan from the blond.

“So eager,” Harry whispered into his ear. Draco nodded. “And what is it you want from your King?” he asked, gripping his hair tighter. Draco whimpered.

“Take me, my Lord. Claim me!”

The King grinned, releasing Draco’s hair to instead drag his fingers down Draco’s flesh to prize apart his arse with his gruff fingers. “Such a beautiful sight,” Harry purred, draping himself over the blond. Behind him, Draco could hear the faint rustling of the King disrobing. Draco moaned at the feel of the King’s arousal at the base of his spine, teasing him. The King growled, teasing his cock at Draco’s hole. “Beg for it baby,” he growled.

“P-please, my Lord. I need you.” Harry smiled and slid into the blond, drawing a scream from him as he fucked him hard and fast. “Ooh Harry,” he whined. “Fuck me.”

Harry purred, kissing over Draco’s throat and shoulders as he pounded into the blond, over and over again, dragging the most beautiful sounds out of his consort. “So perfect,” he encouraged.

“Please, so close,” Draco moaned, clutching at the bearskin rug beneath him. Harry laced their fingers together, growling into Draco’s ear.

“Come for me.”

Draco groaned, meeting Harry’s thrusts, coming hard as Harry pounded into him, unrelenting. Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling him up to change their position and fuck up into him, harder and faster, teasing the blond. Draco whined as Harry chased his own release, coming inside the blond a few minutes later. Draco sighed, as Harry laid them both down, curling around him in front of the fire.

“A very Merry Christmas indeed my Lord,” Draco whispered. Harry chuckled and kissed his shoulder. The two of them falling asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my  Tumblr  for more.


	7. A Muggle Christmas

_No good can come from a wizard doing things the Muggle way,_ Lucius Malfoy’s voice was an omnipresent figure in the back of Draco’s mind. Even as he stood on the ladder outside their home in the country, putting up fairy lights around the outer perimeter of the building. Draco was proud of himself for being able to put up lights without the need for magic, he thought triumphantly. Edging his ladder across a rather icy patch of sidewalk, Draco climbed back up the ladder and continued along the lower part of the roof that hung over the newly remodeled porch. 

It was exactly two weeks till Christmas, and Draco had determined to surprise Harry with a simple Muggle Christmas. He’d been working far too hard at the Ministry as of late, causing several frustrating arguments between them. It wasn’t as though Draco didn’t _know_ his husband was exhausted and overworked and that he probably didn’t _need_ Draco to be reminded of the lack of time he was spending with the blond or at home in general. “When is it going to be enough?” Draco had yelled. “When will you have saved enough people for you to let yourself just _be_? Be a husband, have a family, and live your life?”

“I _don’t_ save everyone!” Harry had yelled back. “You of all people should know that!”

“It’s not your job to!” Draco snapped. “Gods, Harry can’t you see that? You went immediately from the war into becoming an Auror, _surely_ you see the problem there. When was the last time we went on holiday? When was the last time you took a personal day? You’re bloody working Christmas!”

“Dark Lords don’t take a holiday,” Harry had argued. Draco had sighed, shaking his head.

“You’re not the only bloody Auror on the payroll. It doesn’t always have to be you!” Draco had argued.

Harry had given him a sad look then, shaking his head, “You don’t understand.”

“Oh? Really Harry? Me of _all_ people? He lived in my house! Or had you forgotten? I know better than almost any of your friends what you went through, I _thought_ that was part of how we had become friends in the first place to even get to where we are today.” Harry opened his mouth to argue but Draco had shaken his head. “He’s gone, Harry. The Dark Lord isn’t coming back. You _did_ your part. You don’t have to go running around trying to save everyone all the time, and forget about the people you’re supposed to love,” and with that Draco had turned on his heel and disapparated away. It was the first time in six years Draco had missed one of Harry’s portkey out. Draco had been furious, more with himself than Harry in the end. He had replayed the fight in his head nearly a dozen times since Harry had been gone.

He never should have let Harry leave without apologizing, _what if something happened_? Draco wondered. Draco snorted at himself. _The Dark Lord couldn’t take him out, certainly, no other wizard could._ He reminded himself, wiping his brow. Draco sighed, affixing the last of the lights and leaned back to admire his handiwork. Draco smiled, proud of himself as he stepped carefully back down the ladder when his foot slipped on the metal and Draco went tumbling back down to the earth.

Draco groaned, searing pain shooting through his leg, as he pulled out his wand, waving it towards the sky, to cast a Patronus before he blacked out from the pain.

“Don’t move too much baby,” a familiar comforting voice whispered to him. Draco blinked his eyes open, smiling as Harry came into view.

“Harry,” he said, his voice surprisingly hoarse.

“Hi love,” Harry said petting his hair.

“What happened?”

“You fell off a ladder and broke your leg and your wrist,” Harry replied. Draco groaned, remembering the pain that had wracked through him. “What were you doing up there hon?”

Draco sighed, “I was trying to make the perfect Christmas for you Harry,” he said.

“What?”

“You work too hard,” Draco said. “Wanted to give you a perfect Muggle Christmas.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Harry sighed, leaning his head against Draco’s. “I love you so much.” Draco smiled.

“I’m glad to have you back love,” Draco said through a yawn.

Harry nodded. “Just rest now baby.”

Draco nodded, letting his eyes flutter closed, Harry’s hand still gripped tight in his own. It was nearing three am when Draco was awoken by one of the healers to give him a pain potion.

“I’m afraid it’s a milder dose, given your condition,” the healer said.

“Condition?” Draco whispered, smiling as he saw Harry fast asleep in the chair beside him, his hand still in Draco’s.

“You’re pregnant Mr. Malfoy-Potter,” the healer said.

Draco’s eyes widened. “That can happen?”

“It’s rare, but in particularly compatible and especially powerful magical couples it’s been known to happen,” she smiled. “Of course this means we’ve given you potions very sparingly. You’ll need to be on bedrest for a while. The bones we can heal with a series of light potions but your body really can’t afford any use of excessive magic. Your husband will need to be with you quite a bit,” she said. “You’ll also need to take a number of specialized potions to replenish the magic your baby will be needing.”

Draco nodded, “Does, _he_ know about this?” Draco asked pointing to Harry. The healer shook her head.

“It’s St. Mungo’s policy to notify the carrier first for obvious reasons.”

Draco sighed, “And if he can’t… he’s a very important wizard. He can’t just stop his life to sit around taking care of me. Surely a house elf could suffice?” Draco tried. The healer gave him a hard look.

“The father of the child is best,” she said. “For the health of the carrier and the baby.” Draco nodded, he’d been afraid of that. He hated the thought of asking Harry to put his career on hold like this. He was likely next in line for the Head Auror position and the thought he might have to put that on the back burner… Draco shook his head and curled up into the pillows, turning on his side away from Harry, as the healer left the room. _He was so fucked,_ he thought miserably.

Draco didn’t sleep particularly well that night, the thought of having to tell Harry they were pregnant filled Draco with no uncertain amount of dread, to say nothing of the prospect of Harry having to take care of him for the foreseeable future. After what had felt like an endless nightmare of flopping around, trying to get comfortable and ten minutes of actual sleep, the sun had risen, and Draco had awoken to find Harry already up and smiling down at him.

“Hello beautiful,” Harry said, petting his hair again. Draco groaned.

“I’m sure I look atrocious,” Draco said, as he sat up. He certainly felt like shite.

“You’re always beautiful to me,” Harry promised, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Draco sighed, “The Healer gave me some, news last night and I’m afraid it’s… complicated and not ideal.” Harry stared at him, suddenly worried.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just, pregnant,” Draco replied.

“What?” Harry stared at his husband dumbstruck. “That’s… how?”

Draco just gave him a look, “You _know_ how.”

“No I mean you’re a wizard.”

“Yes well surprisingly in this case that played a factor.”

“Is that why you fell?” Harry asked worriedly. “Merlin, is the baby okay?”

“The baby’s fine, but the nature of the pregnancy means they expect you to be able to be with me for a bit.”

“Of course,” Harry said.

Draco gave him a look, “Harry don’t be silly. You’re up for Head Auror.”

“I don’t care,” Harry said without question, taking Draco’s hand. “I chose you Draco. Always. If that means quitting my job to make sure you and our baby are healthy then that’s what I’ll do.” Draco stared at his husband, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“I… you can’t do that,” Draco sighed breathlessly.

Harry grinned. “I’m the boy who lived, I can do whatever I want,” he purred, pressing his lips to Draco’s. “You were right. The Auror’s survived just fine without me, before, and they’ll survive without me again.”

Draco sighed as Harry held him tight, “That’s the greatest Christmas gift you could ever give me,” Draco said.

Harry smiled, “And our baby is the greatest gift you could give me.”

“Well, I think they’ll be born closer to my birthday actually,” Draco teased. Harry laughed, kissing his cheek.

“So it’s a birthday gift, and a Christmas gift, and a Valentine’s and Easter gift,” Harry said. Draco sighed happily, nodding. _Everything was going to be okay,_ he thought as Harry held his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my  Tumblr  for more.


	8. Christmas Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. It was requested. Not quite smut more soft core implications of smut.

It was nearing midnight and Harry was as restless as ever. Christmas was fast approaching and Harry had opted to stay behind for the holidays. It had been less than eight months since the war and Fred’s passing and between that and Harry’s inevitable breakup with Ginny, it just felt too awkward to imagine going back to the Burrow this year.

There was something comfortable about wandering the darkened halls of Hogwarts again a peaceful and familiar reminder of better times. A quiet breeze whipped past him as he stood under the cloak. He hardly needed it now, the eighth years were allowed to come and go as they pleased and yet, it added to the nostalgia of it all. The comforting feeling that nothing could touch him while he was under the soft silk of the invisibility cloak.

Harry hadn’t realized where his feet had been taking him until he’d appeared in front of the painting that hid the Slytherin common room. Harry sighed, trying not to think too hard about why his subconscious had decided to bring him here. He still wasn’t totally clear how he felt about Draco Malfoy these days, or at least, what he could _admit_ he felt about Malfoy. The truth was, Harry knew he didn’t hate him, the more he tried, the less Harry seemed to be able to think about almost anything else. It wasn’t that Harry thought he was up to anything anymore, he _knew_ better. If anything Draco had been quiet and amicable this year worse still he’d even been friendly with Harry. All of which would have been disturbing enough on its own, had Draco not recently discovered the short-short. Shorts so tight and high that to Harry’s mind they barely classified as clothes anymore, revealing miles of alabaster skin broken up only by knee-high socks. Usually white, but occasionally with small decorations on them, that Harry definitely did _not_ wish to study up close. The whole ensemble, socks that high with shorts that short seemed entirely counterintuitive to whatever look it was Draco was going for, but then, with how much he’d been staring, Harry couldn’t say he should really be judging Draco’s fashion sense. 

It didn’t make sense. Harry didn’t even _like_ guys, let alone Malfoy and yet, oh how those legs taunted him. Harry had dreamed about those legs. Fantasized about them, he was pretty sure he had even hallucinated them once or twice. Like now, as the portrait opened and a platinum blond head stepped out. Harry gasped as he took in the sight of Draco Malfoy in his usual ensemble, with a slight twist. Draco was completely shirtless. Before he could stop himself, Harry tore off his cloak.

“What are you doing dressed like that, it’s the middle of December!” Harry practically yelled. Draco laughed to himself as he turned.

“Still stalking me I see,” he said, not seeming especially surprised to find Harry appearing out of nowhere beside him.

“Answer the question,” Harry said, more firmly this time, trying to ignore his own inexplicable arousal at the sight of a half-naked Draco Malfoy in front of him.

“Losing at strip poker if that’s alright with you!” Draco said. “Pansy’s bloody bright idea you should have to strip off an item of clothing then run into the freezing arse bloody December air and freeze your bollocks off.”

“Oh,” Harry said, stupidly, trying not to picture what item of clothing would be the next to go should Draco continue his losing streak. “I guess you should be getting back then,” Harry said trying to sound less disappointed than he felt.

Draco smirked, “Or I could tell Pansy I got a better offer,” he said. “She’d understand.”

“Wha…” Harry’s words were cut off however as Draco pulled him in for a kiss. Lightning fast seeker reflexes kicked in, and Harry wrapped his arms around the blond’s cold, lithe waist, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Draco moaned against his lips, as Harry took charge of the kiss, turning them around to shove Draco up against the cold wall of the corridor and slip his tongue inside his mouth. Draco whined, wrapping his leg around Harry’s waist.

“I kept hoping my shorts would tempt you to take me like this,” Draco said almost breathlessly.

“Oh?” Harry asked as he stared into Draco’s impossibly silver eyes. Draco blushed straight down to his chest and Harry found the sight utterly mesmerizing.

“You should really take me back to your room,” Draco panted as Harry began to nip and suck on his collarbone.

“Too far,” Harry growled against his skin. “Want you where everyone can hear you want the whole school to know exactly who you belong to,” he growled, sucking on the spot just below Draco’s ear. Draco groaned, he loved this side of Harry, the confident, brazen wizard determined to take Draco exactly as he wanted him. _Merry Christmas indeed,_ Draco thought happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my  Tumblr  for more.


	9. London Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover of Queer as Folk and Drarry. Justin and Brian trade houses with Harry and Draco over the holidays and get to meet each other's colorful friends. Almost smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wish I had thought of this story before because it definitely could have been entirely its own standalone fic. This is by far the longest in the series and I think it's going to be a rule that next year I put a limit of 1k words max. This one clocked in at about 2,300.

It was Justin’s idea, in the end, to put the loft up on the holiday trading site, “I want to go somewhere fun for the holidays,” he had complained as he and Brain lay in bed, sharing a cigarette after another fantastic round of fucking. Brain shrugged, he had long ago given up on trying to convince his not-boyfriend that he wasn’t the holiday type. After everything they’d been through it seemed only right to take him somewhere.

“Alright, so where would you like then?” Brian asked, taking a deep drag from the cigarette before he handed it to Justin.

“England. There’s this _gorgeous_ Manor house I saw. Malfoy Manor, I could just imagine us fucking in every ancient bed in the place.”

“Malfoy Manor huh?” Brain looked contemplative of that as Justin smirked at his boyfriend. “Sounds like fun.”

**_* * * D/H * * *_ **

“You what?” Draco shrieked.

Harry cringed at Draco’s tone, as the two took breakfast. “It just seemed like something fun. Trading houses for the holiday.”

“The MANOR?” Draco demanded. “How the bloody hell are we supposed to hide all the godforsaken magical _everything_ from the Muggles? And what are we trading for?”

“Well, there’s this sexy little loft in America,” Harry tried.

“AMERICA? Oh, you’ve got to be bloody kidding me. Is it at least in some inhabitable city like New York?”

“Not… as such, no,” Harry said with a blush. “Pittsburgh actually.”

“What in gay hell is _that_?”

“It looked nice enough in the pictures. Actually, it looks like quite the fuck palace and we haven’t had a proper hols in ages.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“My work,” Harry replied. Draco sighed.

“Tell me at least they don’t get snow there. I’d like to not freeze my bollocks off for a change.”

“That would be California,” Harry said.

“I assume that’s _not_ where we’re going then?”

“Not quite.” Draco sighed. _A bloody loft, in something called Pittsburgh, how dreadful._ “How the bloody buggering fuck are we supposed to make _this_ place Muggle friendly?” Draco demanded, glaring at Harry.

“Well, the house elves were all sent to Hogwarts so that’s nothing to worry about, and we can freeze the portraits I think.”

“Try telling that to my relatives,” Draco said shaking his head. “And what about…” Harry held Draco’s hand to calm him.

“We’ll figure it out love,” he said. “We don’t _have_ to do this.”

Draco sighed, “I _do_ want a holiday, I just don’t know how we’re meant to pull this off. De-magicing a centuries-old house. And the wards?”

“You’ll have to make keys.” Draco groaned burying his face in his hands. “Lord knows what dark magic still lingers in this place.”

“I can have the Auror’s do a sweep,” Harry said with a smile.

Draco snorted. “Those incompetent pricks? You’re the only _good_ one in the lot.”

Harry grinned, and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, “Does that mean you’re saying yes?”

“Only if you agree to shag me good and proper,” Draco purred.

“Oh I _plan_ to,” Harry said with a wink. Draco sighed.

**_* * * B/J * * *_ **

“I think we may have gotten the better end of this deal,” Justin said as they turned the key and opened the door into Malfoy Manor.

“Christ this place is like a museum,” Brian noted taking in the ancient looking architecture, and the terrifying portraits that almost looked as though they were glaring at him. Justin slapped his stomach with the back of his hand as the two carried their bags toward the staircase just past the foyer. Luckily the owner, Draco Malfoy had provided a map of the grounds, even then Justin hadn’t expected a fucking mansion like the one he and Brian had stepped into.

“You sure you know where you’re going?” Brain asked, trailing behind Justin, placing his hand on his ass. Justin rolled his eyes.

“They provided a map a week ago,” Justin said.

“How fucking big is this place?”

“Two and a half stories, plus the cellar/dungeons/kitchen.”

“Dungeons? Kinky.”

“Not _that_ kind of dungeon, I don’t think,” Justin said.

“I thought they said the Brits were super repressed and shit,” Brain said, following after Justin as they made their way upstairs.

“I just said it’s not _that_ kind of dungeon,” he said, shaking his head.

“Mhmm,” Brain shook his head.

“Right, so if we just take a left on the top floor we should be at, _holy shit,_ ” Justin stared past the oak double doors with dragons for handles to the master bedroom.

“How much is this costing me again?” Brain asked as he stepped into the obscenely elegant master bedroom.

“Enough,” Justin said with a wink, as he climbed up on top of the emerald silk sheets of the fourposter. “I’m kind of obsessed with this bed,” he admitted.

“Now _that,_ I can get excited about,” Brain said stripping off his leather jacket to cross the space between them and climb into the bed after Justin.

“Suppose they have condoms?” Justin asked.

“No need I packed my own,” Brain purred flipping Justin onto his stomach.

**_* * * D/H * * *_ **

The portkey into America had been jarring, “Bloody hell,” Draco groaned, as they landed in the portkey office, in Pennsylvania.

“You alright?” Harry asked, looking exceedingly green.

“Oh bloody fantastic. How much further to this bloody loft?”

“It’s just off Liberty Avenue,” Harry said looking over the letter Justin had sent to him. Draco sucked in a deep breath and squeezed Harry’s hand. Turning on his heel the two disapparated with a crack, landing in the middle of the loft.

“This is, actually bigger than I expected,” Draco said, taking in the impressive modern furnishings.

“See,” Harry said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist.

“You’re not totally off the hook for this Potter, there’s not even a floo.”

“There’s a telly,” Harry said.

“Is that another one of those bloody ridiculous Muggle things you keep trying to get me to bring into the Manor?”

“Something like that,” Harry said. “But I believe I promised you a shag.”

Draco smirked, as he made his way over to the small set of stairs that led to the bed.

“Fancy,” Draco said.

“Brat,” Harry growled, shoving him back onto the bed. Draco groaned, staring at the blue light above the bed.

“Ambience,” Draco said with a smirk. “I rather like it.” Harry chuckled, and leaned down sucking on Draco’s throat. Draco whined.

“Oh Harry,” he whined, arching up into Harry’s embrace.

“Gods you’re beautiful,” Harry growled. Draco groaned, letting Harry take control just the way Draco liked, burying his fingers into Draco’s long blond hair. Draco hissed, bearing his neck for Harry to claim.

**_* * * B/J * * *_ **

Downstairs, the floo flared to life, and Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the flames, “Dray?” she called, looking around the empty drawing room. It wasn’t like Draco to stand her up for dinner like this. “Suppose he’s getting buggered by Potter as usual,” she said with a snort, turning on her heel to disparate directly to Draco’s bedroom. “Draco I swear to god, I will hex your bollocks off,” she growled as she appeared in the bedroom.

“Fucking Christ!” Brian yelled as he turned around to stare at the woman who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “Who the fuck are you?” he demanded, making no move to stop fucking Justin. Pansy stared at the two of them.

“Bloody bollocking hell. That’s right. This was the week he was trading with the Muggles. You look remarkably like them I must say,” Pansy commented.

“Lady what the hell are you babbling about and why are you here? How did you even get in here?”

“Oh, erm… spare… oh, bloody fuck it,” she growled, pulling out her wand.

“Whoa, what the…” Brain yelled.

“Obliviate,” Pansy said. “I wasn’t here, you didn’t see me. Carry on boys,” she said and with that, she turned and disapparated on the spot. Brain shook his head.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I think I need to lay off the drugs, I think I just blacked out for a sec there,” Brain said shaking his head. Justin smirked.

“Glad you’re back,” he purred, pressing their lips together once more.

**_* * * D/H * * *_ **

Draco panted, lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling of the loft, “That was incredible,” he said breathlessly. Harry grinned, pressing his lips to Draco’s shoulder.

“Sometimes a change of scenery can do wonders for your sex life,” he purred. “Justin told me about this hot club, Babylon, maybe we should check it out.”

“A club? Since when have we ever…”

Harry smirked, “That’s the point, my love. To be adventurous. To go outside of our respective comfort zones.”

Draco sighed, “I _suppose,_ ” he said with a smirk. “Not sure I _own_ club wear, but no matter.”

Harry grinned, “That’s the spirit. We’ll just take a shower and then we can be on our way.”

Draco laughed, “I know how you get with showers Potter, we’ll be lucky if we _ever_ leave this loft.”

“Complaining are we?”

“Not at all,” Draco promised, kissing Harry’s shoulder. Harry nodded, and stood, making his way into the bathroom. Draco found he could do little else but stare at Harry’s arse as he went. _Going to a Muggle club in Pittsburg,_ Draco thought shaking his head. _That’s a thing,_ he thought as he got to his feet and followed Harry into the large glass shower. “Impressive,” Draco said.

“I knew you’d love it,” Harry said pressing his lips to Draco’s, pressing him up against the cool tile wall. Draco hissed, as hot water tumbled down above them.

“Prat.”

**_* * * B/J * * *_ **

“So did our lovely Brits leave us with info on clubs?” Brain asked after he’d sufficiently fucked Justin on every available surface of their bedroom.

“This is Wiltshire,” Justin said. “I’ve done a bit of research, we’re about two hours from London.”

“Shit. You found us a house in the _country_?”

“I thought it might be nice _not_ to go out for a change.” Brain snorted, standing up.

“If I wanted to not go out I’d be… dead,” he said. “Get dressed,” he ordered tossing Justin’s jeans at him. “We’re gonna find a club if it’s the last fucking thing I do.”

Justin sighed, “So much for a vacation,” he said as he got to his feet.

“This is our vacation, and I intend to fuck as many British twinks as I can get my hands on.” Justin nodded, pulling on his jeans, and hoodie.

**_* * * D/H * * *_ **

Babylon was thumping and lively, with flashing lights swirling all around them. Harry grinned excitedly as they made their way through the chain lined doorway towards the heart of the club.

“Brain!” a voice called out from behind him. Harry turned, “Oh. Sorry, I thought…” Michael took in Harry and Draco. “Wow, you two are dead ringers for my friends.”

Harry laughed, “You said your friend was Brian. Brian Kinney?”

“Yeah,” Michael said, staring at the brunette.

“We’re Harry and Draco, we exchanged houses for the holiday.”

“Oh shit, that’s right. They’re in the UK. Well, welcome to America, and… the Pitts,” Michael said. “I’m Michael, this here is Emmet,” Micheal pointed to the friend beside him, he was eyeing Harry like a piece of meat. Draco glared. “Don’t mind him, he’s a slut.” Emmet glared.

“He’s just jealous because he’s tragically married,” the man called Emmet replied. “This here’s our other friend, Ted,” Emmet said gesturing to the dowdy brunette standing awkwardly beside him.

“Hi,” Ted said.

“My cousin’s name is Ted,” Draco said. “Well Edward, but we call him Teddy for short.”

“Isn’t that cute, Teddy?” Emmet asked with a grin. Ted rolled his eyes.

“Adorable,” he said rolling his eyes.

“You’ll have to forgive him,” Emmet said. “Ted doesn’t get much action so he’s a little cranky.”

“Fuck off,” Ted growled. “I’m gonna get us a drink,” and with that, he stormed off toward the bar. Draco turned back to the two remaining friends.

“Well he seems lovely,” he joked.

Michael and Emmet laughed, “Oh yeah, you’re going to fit in just fine, sweetheart,” he said wrapping his arm around Draco’s shoulder, pulling him towards the dance floor, leaving Harry alone with Michael.

“It’s so uncanny how much you two remind me of Brian and Justin. I mean the hair, alone,” Michael shook his head, and Harry laughed. “How long have you and Draco been together?”

“Just a few years. But we’ve known each other since we were eleven.”

“Holy shit. Seriously?” 

Harry nodded, watching as Draco and Emmet proceeded to dance together. “We weren’t friendly in the beginning. Actually, we actively hated each other, until one day we just looked at one another and it was like… all those years of animosity were just thinly veiled attempts to get the others attention. We got in a rather bad row in our last year of school, I pinned him to a wall and snogged his brains out.”

Michael’s eyes widened, “What’s snogging again?” he asked. Harry pointed to a couple on the dance floor currently looking as though they were attempting to devour one another’s faces. “Got it.”

“After that, I knew I never wanted to live without him. What about Brian and Justin?”

“Let’s just say it wasn’t _quite_ that interesting. But they’ve certainly had their fair share of on again off again love affair.”

Harry laughed, “So far Draco and I have never had an _off,_ ” he said. Michael nodded.

“What kind of name is Draco anyway?”

“His family is big on constellations. It’s kind of a long story. Old, old family traditions, all that jazz. His cousin was my godfather and his name was Sirius.”

“That’s kinda cool,” Michael said.

“He was a cool guy,” Harry said with a sigh. “Anyway, here I am getting all maudlin,” he laughed. “Let’s dance,” he said dragging Michael out onto the dance floor.

It was by far the strangest three days before Christmas either Harry or Draco had ever had, and yet, it was arguably the most exciting. Sex in the loft proved oddly addictive, and meeting Brain and Justin’s friends was incredible. He just hoped Pansy and Blaise weren’t trying to make friends with them. 


	10. Light Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an idea that involves fairy lights. Teasing smut ensues.

A rainbow of lights danced across Draco’s pale skin, as fairy lights snaked their way around his wrist, and tied him to the bed. Draco gasped, It had been Harry’s idea, “You always look so sexy tied up for me,” Harry purred in his ear. “Especially when you wear your pretty little knickers for me, and your tights.” Draco gasped. He could never say no to his husband, especially when Harry purred in his ear telling him how pretty he looked. A little praise never failed to make Draco hard and his legs weak. Still, spread out like this for Harry, fairy lights binding him to the bed, Draco couldn’t help but feel even more aroused than usual under Harry’s scrutiny.

“Fuck baby,” Harry growled, leaning down to suck on the blond’s neck. “You’re glowing so pretty.” Draco whimpered, testing the strength of the magical binds around his wrists and ankles. Being so completely at the mercy of his husband would have made even the most vile wizard nervous, but Draco trusted him implicitly. “So perfect, and mine,” he growled. Draco moaned as Harry teased warm fingers across his chest and stomach. Harry’s touch never failed to light a spark beneath Draco’s skin, making him feel as though he could spontaneously combust at any moment. Harry kissed down his chest, climbing over the blond to kiss down his neck, his collarbone, and across his chest.

“Please Harry,” he whined.

Harry grinned, “What does my perfect beautiful kitten want?” he asked.

Draco swallowed, “Fuck, me,” he said breathlessly.

“Such a naughty mouth,” Harry whispered in his ear. “I should punish you for that you know. But you’ve been so good, letting me tie you up like this. So perhaps I can go lenient on you,” Draco shuddered at Harry’s words. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to come without my cock in you.”

Draco whined, “But…”

“Ah ah,” Harry let his hand trail lower, past Draco’s aching cock, towards his hole still covered by a pair of black lace knickers. Harry caressed the rim of his hole through the knickers causing Draco to buck up. “So beautiful for me.”

“Harry,” Draco whimpered as Harry continued rubbing small circles across his sensitive hole. Harry smirked, shaking his head.

“Patience my dear. If you’re good, I promise I’ll take care of you,” he purred. Draco couldn’t help but whine at that. _Damn Harry knew just how to tease him._

“Yes I’ll be good,” Draco said. Harry smiled, pulling his knickers down, slowly.

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered sliding two fingers into the blond. Draco gasped.

“Harry,” he whined again. Harry grinned, claiming his lips in a searing kiss, twisting his fingers inside his husband’s arse, desperate to drive him mad with desire. Harry moved with torturous slowness, making sure to avoid that spot inside him that would make Draco even more wild.

“Beg for me baby,” Harry growled against his lips, keeping his thrusts with his fingers short, and shallow.

“Mm, please, Harry,” Draco pleaded.

“You can beg better than that baby,” he cooed.

Draco worried his lower lip between his teeth, there was no way to move to get Harry to go deeper unless he wanted it. “P-please, Harry. I need you so bad,” he whined.

Harry grinned, and kissed him softly, slowly, “So good for me baby,” he said, curling his fingers in search of that sweet spot. Draco screamed and Harry knew he’d found it. “That’s it, baby. Love it when you ride my fingers,” Harry purred. Draco groaned, bucking with what little leverage he had. Harry twisted his fingers in and out, determined to make Draco come all over himself. Draco whined, arching his back off the bed.

“Please, Harry. Please, I promise I’ll be good. I need you inside me,” he groaned.

Harry smiled kissing his lips softly. “You can come with my fingers or not at all baby. Up to you.”

Draco moaned, clenching his arse around Harry’s thick fingers as they stilled inside him. “F—fingers,” he moaned. Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss his lips.

“Good boy,” he said twirling his fingers again, moving them faster and harder against Draco’s prostate. Draco writhed and moaned,

“Harry,” he groaned. “I’m so close. Oh, gods Harry please.” Harry made sure to hit Draco’s prostate dead on, and the blond moaned loud, coming hard against his chest. Harry smiled kissing his lips and waved a hand making the glittering lights vanish. Draco shuddered as he regained control of his limbs and sighed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry sighed happily.

Draco shuddered. “Thank you, Harry,” he replied breathlessly. “Best. Present. Ever,” he said. Harry grinned.

“I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my  Tumblr  for more.


End file.
